


Jeno Protection Program

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But only if you squint, M/M, Oh wow, What is this?, i dont know either, slight 2tae, slight dojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: Jaemin likes Jeno, but Jeno's brothers are not okay with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by @/exodaily on aff. (it'll be cross-posted on aff and wattpad.)
> 
> I know it sucks and I'm so sorry if this isn't as great as you expected it to be and I know you've waited so long for this one fricking one shot and that you requested another one so here it is I am so sorry I will work on the next one and get it up as quickly as possible I'm like behind because I have three more requests but oh well.
> 
> side-note: does anyone know what NaNo WriMo is? Yeah, well my creative writing teacher makes us do it every year (it's national novel writing month and it's throughout the month of November) and the minimum word count limit is nine thousand words so all throughout the month we have to write every single day in the hopes to reach our goal (I am currently at 11,000 hehe I'm writing a seventeen fanfiction but I just changed the names because I'm going to let you in on a little secret: if it doesn't involve something with K-pop I am extremely unmotivated to do it so yeah I have motivation. When that's done I'm going to post it up here AFTER I MAKE HUGE REVISIONS BECAUSE IT'S LITERAL SHIT RIGHT NOW). that's why I have been avoiding writing (I still read though in the early hours from 8pm to 5am before and after school...) and sleeping just to get this god darn thing done and now it is done but I have to keep writing until the end of the month....*cries*
> 
> ANYWHO... Enjoy, or not, the choice is yours.
> 
> you may now read away...

Lee Jeno is a shy kid. He's quiet and he likes to keep to himself. It's no shock when he decides to sit in the back of the class near the window everyday. He has three brothers: third years Taeyong and Yoonoh and second year Minhyung. How the reserved first year is related to those three loud, crazy boys is unknown to everyone.

 Na Jaemin is the complete opposite of Jeno. Jaemin is the most popular kid in the class. Everybody loves Jaemin: all of the girls wanted him and all of the boys wanted to be him. All of the girls chased him, but the problem is he loves somebody else. He loves a certain brunette with deep set chocolate colored eyes. He is in love with a beautiful smile that could brighten anybody's mood and eyes that disappeared when he did smile. He is in love with innocence and awkwardness and that would never change. The girls who wanted him didn't stand a chance, but it's not like they knew that. They continued to blindly chase after Jaemin who'd had his eyes set on that awkward mess of a _boy_. His mind was made in middle school when he'd first laid eyes on those deep set chocolate orbs that were darting around the room feverishly, trying to avoid being noticed. His mind was made when said boy with sleek, yet disheveled, hair decided to sit in the very back of the room near the window. His mind was made when he decided to sit in the very back three seats away from said boy so he could steal glances throughout the year. He'd been infatuated with the boy and he grew to love him. Lee Jeno was his name.

 Jaemin noticed Jeno sit near the back, as usual, and he sat three seats away again. He was so busy he hadn't noticed a second year walk into the classroom to tell them about their school. He didn't care about the second year anyway because he was preoccupied with Jeno. He wondered if his hair had felt as soft as it had looked. He wondered how those beautiful eyes would look staring into his. He'd wondered how beautiful his cheekbones would look ghosted a light shade of pink and how mesmerizing his smile would be when directed at Jaemin. He'd wondered how Jeno's lips would feel against his own. He'd wondered about that the most. He'd been staring at the beauty so much that he was unaware of the curious, questioning stare from the front of the room.

 When Lee Minhyung first walked into the first year's classroom he'd expected to walk in and talk about how this school is, which he did. What he didn't expect was to have so much free time to study the class while the teacher lectured and to see a boy staring at his brother as if he was the only thing that mattered. This boy (that looked at his brother as if he was the world, no, even more important, the sun) had dark, messy hair and (from what he could see from the side view) dark brown eyes. His smile was so blindingly bright, but it's not like Minhyung would know completely because it was directed at Jeno, not him. Although he wanted to protect his brother, he wanted this boy and Jeno to meet. Let's just say Minhyung is the most relaxed of Jeno's brothers. Minhyung spared one last glance at the boy, knowing if Taeyong had seen this then that would've been the boy's last breath. He looked to the teacher and pointed to the boy asking for his name. He was interrupted before he got an answer. The teacher looked at him apologetically before looking towards the person who'd stumbled through the door, hair disheveled and uniform unkempt. When Minhyung turned around he was faced with copper hair and a mischievous smile. Minhyung was stunned into silence as the boy bowed and the teacher told him to, since they had free time, do whatever he wanted. Minhyung became a mess. He'd found this boy by chance and he'd already put him above everything else.

Jeno chuckled when Donghyuck had walked in late, and the state he walked into the room in had made Jeno laugh even more. The poor boy looked a mess and for no reason (other than being forced out of his bed at an ungodly hour just to go to school). His hair was askew and his uniform was in horrible condition. he stopped laughing, however, when he saw his brother looking at Donghyuck as if he could stop wars and bring about world peace. He was so entranced with the boy and it made Jeno's heart swell. He'd just wished someone would look at him the way Minhyung looked at Donghyuck. Oh if he only knew.

*  
*  
*

 It was the third week of school when the teacher first assigned the project. It was a partner project and Jeno was so excited because he could ask Donghyuck to be his partner. That is, until the teacher said it was a school wide project and that the students could work with whoever they wanted. Jeno walked over to Donghyuck to ask him to be his partner when Donghyuck tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around to find his best friend looking at him guiltily.

"Hey I can't be your partner on this one....I already asked your brother and he said yes."  
"Taeyong?"  
"No."  
"Yoonoh?"  
"No, Minhyung. The one who always seems to be missing when I come to your house."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Jeno! I'll ask my friend Jaemin if he'll be your partner.

"Uh no, that's okay. I'll find somebody else."  
"Who else are you going to find? Taeyong's asked Taeil and you know Yoonoh's asked Dongyoung. Man up and let me get Jaemin for you."  
"Ugh, fine. just this once, okay?"  
"Okay."

Jaemin noticed Donghyuck waving him over and almost stopped in his tracks because _'holy crap Donghyuck is standing next to Jeno'._ He quickly got over his internal battle with himself and walked cautiously over to Donghyuck.

"Hey Jaemin, I already have a partner for this proj-"  
"Is it the guy from the first day of school? The one you gave heart eyes to all day? What was his name? Min-? Min...? I can't remember his name, but was it that guy? You know, the second year?"  
"..."  
"So it is."  
"Shut up Jaemin, that's not why I called you over."  
"Then why did you?"

Donghyuck smirked before continuing.

"Well Jeno here would've been my partner, but I bailed so he needs a partner."  
"Donghyuck you're making him sound more desperate than he looks."  
"No, he's desperate. Right Jeno?"  
"No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"No?"

Donghyuck cleared his throat and coughed rather loudly. Jeno rolled his eyes and huffed before replying in monotone.

"Oh, yes. I am so very desperate Donghyuck."  
"A little less sarcasm next time, okay? So what do you say? Will you guys be partners?"  
"Um-"  
"Great! See you two later!"

With that he walked away happily.

Jeno smiled and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Jaemin's breath hitched because Jeno was looking at him, eyes hidden behind crescents as he smiled. At him. There was a light shade of pink that ghosted over the apples of his cheeks. The sight of the boy in front of him mesmerized him. There was a hair that fell in front of Jeno's eyes when he looked down and Jaemin had the urge to move it. So he did. He slowly moved, his hand trembling slightly. He lightly swept the hair out of his eyes as Jeno looked up at him with a questioning stare. He was so close now. Jaemin still wondered how Jeno's lips would feel against his own.

Jeno felt the embarrassment flush hot against his face. His whole body felt hot. He looked down to hide his face when he felt a hand in his hair. He looked up in time to see Jaemin sweeping the hair out of his face. Jaemin looked at him and flushed slightly. He looked down in (what Jeno assumes to be) embarrassment and began stuttering.

"You uh-"

Jaemin paused.

"Had some hair in your face?"  
"Thanks."  
"Mhm."

Jeno looked down at Jaemin's lips. he'd wondered how they felt. Were they soft? Were they chapped? Jeno wanted to find out so badly, but he was scared.

Minhyung watched (with Donghyuck) as his brother and this (still) unknown boy stood quietly. he watched as the boy looked at Jeno, entranced. He watched as Jeno looked down in embarrassment and as the unknown boy never stopped looking at Jeno. He asked Donghyuck who the boy was to which he received a quick 'Jaemin'. He watched as this Jaemin boy looked at his brother one last time before he moved his hand in order to (Minhyung assumes) fix Jeno's hair. He watched as he gently swept the hair out of Jeno's eyes and he watched as Jeno looked up and the boy looked away in embarrassment (Minhyung assumes again). He found it cute, the way this boy was being so gentle and careful with his brother as if he were fragile. Now Taeyong would not feel the same. Minhyung called out to his brother and waved him and his partner over.

"Hey Jeno?"  
"Yes Minhyung hyung?"  
"You and your partner should team up with me and Donghyuck."  
"Well, that's up to our partners to decide."

Minhyung looked up at Donghyuck.

"What do you say Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck flushed red, which went by unnoticed by everyone (and by everyone I mean only Minhyung because that boy is clueless).

"Sure! Now it's all up to Jaemin."  
"That's fine with me."

Minhyung smiled.

"Great, we can work at my house! See you there. Oh, and since Jaemin doesn't know our address will you walk with him and show him the way Jeno?"  
"Sure."  
"Great, see you guys later."  
"Yeah, see ya."

*  
*  
*

After school had ended Jaemin found Jeno at his desk waiting for him with a small smile. He returned the smile and they both left the classroom. When they left the school, Jeno tugged Jaemin's hand to the right (leading Jaemin quite carefully) before intertwining their hands together (which he only does when he's comfortable enough). Jaemin looked down at their hands (silently loving the contact) then up at Jeno who was just as shocked as he was himself. When Jeno tried to remove his hand (after explaining why he'd randomly grabbed Jaemin's hand), Jaemin just shook his head and gently squeezed Jeno's hand. They walked the rest of the way in silence as Jaemin swung their hands back and forth. Jeno rolled his eyes and looked away (only to smile without getting caught).

"I'm sorry Jaemin."  
"What?"  
"I'm saying sorry in advance."  
"Why?"  
"My brothers are a little-"

Their conversation was cut short by the door opening and two people looking skeptically at Jaemin (who was still holding Jeno's hand).

Yoonoh looked at the pretty boy, then at Jeno, then at their clasped hands. He looked back at the pretty boy. He didn't know why there was a pretty boy holding Jeno's hand, but he assumed this was the Jaemin Donghyuck was talking about and if Jeno was comfortable enough to hold this boy's hand then Yoonoh was okay with him, unless this boy was dating Jeno and he wasn't the Jaemin boy because then Yoonoh would have to kick some boy's ass. He knew he had to be the nice guy because he knew Taeyong wouldn't be nice.

To say Taeyong was mad (you make me so mad) was an understatement. He was seething. Why was there a random boy who was with Jeno? And why was he so damn pretty? And why was Jeno holding his god damn hand? Did Jeno like this boy? Did Jeno already love this pretty boy? Were they already dating? Did this pretty boy love _his_ Jeno? He didn't like this boy and his pretty face nor did he like the way Jeno looked at him with so much love pouring out of his eyes. And he certainly didn't like the way the boy looked at Jeno like he has the answers to all of life's hardships. And he sure as hell didn't like that Jeno had already taken the precautionary measures to protect this little pretty boy (because he'd never protected Donghyuck the first time Taeyong met him). Taeyong rapidly fired off questions as Jeno stepped in front of pretty boy.

"What's your name? How old are you? Why are you here? Why are you holding Jeno's hand? Are you two dating?"  
"I'm Jaemin. I'm sixteen years old. Jeno and I are your partners. Because he grabbed my hand. No, we aren't dating."

Taeyong eyed him skeptically.

"Why didn't you let go of Jeno's hand when he grabbed yours?"  
"I didn't want to be rude and I didn't mind that he grabbed my hand."  
"And you're only partners? Nothing else?"  
"No, just friends."  
"Okay, I'm trusting you. Which I don't usually do. Don't lose my trust."  
Okay."  
"You can go now."  
"Thank you?"

Jeno quickly tugged Jaemin upstairs by his hand.

Taeyong looked at Yoonoh.

"To be honest I want to be mad at that pretty boy, but I want them to date..."  
"Me too Taeyong, me too."

Once Jeno and Jaemin were at the top, they quickly headed to Minhyung's room. When they entered Minhyung and Donghyuck had looked at them as if they'd seen a ghost.

"What's wrong with you?"

Minhyung held up the script and everything seemed to click to Jeno.

"What are they making us do?"  
"We have to kiss our partners."

Jeno and Jaemin looked at each other, shocked, then quickly looked away as Yoonoh and Taeyong barged into the room (with their partners Dongyoung and Taeil [#2Tae ftw]). Taeyong looked at Jaemin and pointed to him.

"You."

Jeno quickly grabbed Jaemin and brought him behind his back. Jaemin put his hands on Jeno's waist (which didn't go unnoticed by Taeyong who got angry because he found it cute).

"You will not kiss my brother until the day of the performance, you got that?"  
"Mhm."  
"Be careful with Jeno."  
"Okay, I will."

He then proceeded to look at Minhyung while pointing and said:

"You may be my brother, but I love Donghyuck like my child. You better not kiss him until the performance either."  
"Okay."  
"Alright."

With that he walked out of the room followed by Taeil. Yoonoh and Dongyoung mumbled out a 'you don't have to listen to him' before they left as well.

"Let's get practicing."

*  
*  
*

(Markhyuck version because I can't not have it in there.)

Minhyung and Donghyuck began practicing as Jeno and Jaemin left. Three hours had passed since both boys had decided to skip the kiss scene each time they got to it. They'd gotten every part of the play down, except the kiss scene, but they'd decided to wing it on the day of the performance as not to make it awkward for the rest of the time they needed to practice. They decided to take a break from practicing and just talk for a little while. Minhyung looked up at Donghyuck and quickly regretted it. Donghyuck was looking at him. Minhyung gulped as Donghyuck slid closer to him. It was deathly silent so you could hear the hitch in Minhyung's breath as Donghyuck leaned in slightly and cupped Minhyung's face. Minhyung threaded his hands through Donghyuck's hair as he began to lean in. (The door is open and Taeyong can see what is happening btw). Minhyung looked down at Donghyuck's lips, then into his eyes before closing the distance between them and connecting their lips. Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Minhyung's waist as Minhyung tightened his grip on Donghyuck's hair. Donghyuck tilted his head slightly and bit down on Minhyung's lower lip before pulling away to breathe (because people need that to survive, although Donghyuck was okay with suffocating with Minhyung).

"That wasn't in the script."

Donghyuck laughed at Minhyung's statement before replying.

"No it wasn't."

He quickly leaned in and closed the gap between them once again (*wink* *wink*).

*  
*  
*

Jeno and Jaemin had walked up to Jeno's room to practice, but they got flustered every time the kiss scene came up. Three days passed, then five. Weeks flew by and Jaemin had always kept his promise to Taeyong because he was too nervous to actually kiss Jeno himself.

Luckily Jeno had had enough of waiting and one day, during school, walked up to Jaemin and quickly grabbed his face. He leaned in and Jaemin, despite being a nervous wreck, did as well. Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno's waist as Jeno wrapped his around Jaemin's neck. Both boys were nervous, but Jeno (because he'd already started this and planned on finishing what he started) closed the gap between the two boys and connected their lips carefully. They were perfectly in sync even as Jeno tilted his head to the right to deepen the kiss. When they separated to breathe (because you need to do that to survive, although they'd temporarily forgotten that) Jaemin confessed to him and Jeno kissed him again (and again again again *insert mark's voice* people call it love while I be callin' you.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone read this crap of a one shot thank you. also shout out to the dedicated people that read that LONG ASS AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE BEGINNING. You guys are the MVPs. I know this sucks but I tried really hard to fit the strict rules that were given to me (and I even added Markhyuck because they are my life and I honestly love them so much and I know the person didn't request for Markhyuck but everything I have written has involved Markhyuck in some way so yeah...).
> 
> the next one I post will be whenever I finish writing it....and I am literally throwing my otp out the window for this but it was requested and an author must make some sacrifices some times so whenever I post the next one it will be Taewin (LET 2TAE LIVE, LET MY SHIP SAIL!!!!) because it was requested....*sighs*
> 
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
